


Vischio

by colisahotnorthernmess



Category: Italy Unpacked (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colisahotnorthernmess/pseuds/colisahotnorthernmess
Summary: Giorgio wants to know what the English translation is for 'vischio'. It's mistletoe - but Giorgio already knows that - it's just a ruse.
Relationships: Andrew Graham-Dixon/Giorgio Locatelli
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vischio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcicioni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcicioni/gifts).

> Italian phrases beta'd by the wonderful Mcicioni - thank you x
> 
> This is just a little gift for her <3 Merry Christmas, my dear :-)
> 
> *~*~*~*
> 
> Please note that this is a work of fiction involving real people written by myself - it is a completely made-up fantasy and is in no way intended to cause offence.

"Andrew?" Giorgio said, softly, trying to get Andrew's attention. The art historian was having none of it; his head was buried in a dog-eared textbook, as usual. Locatelli might not usually have minded, but today was different - it was Christmas. Graham-Dixon could feel something small and slightly sharp being dragged over his face, tickling him. The chef pressed, "What is the English for... uh... 'vischio'?" The answer was 'mistletoe' and Giorgio knew it.

"Hmm?" Andrew turned to face him, momentarily managing to tear himself away from the written word - and was swatted in the nose with a large sprig of mistletoe. "Ah - I _see_. And what exactly is the Italian for 'don't push your luck'?"

"Ti amo," Giorgio told him. _I love you_. "I believe dat is the translation you are'a looking for," he leaned in and kissed him on the side of his lips. "Now put the book away, Andrea - is _Christmastime,_" he smiled against Andrew's cheek, retrieving the object from his clutches and keeping the pages firmly _closed_.


End file.
